1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of battery life extension.
2. Prior Art
A battery operated device such as a CPU, RF radio, and LED generate load bursts in a highly discontinuous manner. Because the load is bursty, the battery sees a significant AC loading in addition to a continuous DC loading during usage. AC loading results in higher RMS (I2R) losses in the battery and battery-path resistance. In addition, the resulting ripple causes the system to declare empty earlier and additional battery capacity remains unused.